tócame intensamente
by vicky5
Summary: Del original Touch Me Deeply de Midori simplemente estupendo lean ya está el capítulo uno!!
1. Default Chapter

Negación: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío. ¡No me demanden! ¡soy pobre! Esta es una historia solo para entretener y ¡de ninguna manera con carácter ofensivo!  
  
Advertencia: Esta hitoria es PG-13, pero los grados de los capítulos son variables.  
  
Grado: PG  
  
Notas de la autora: Esta historia es muy A/U y posiblemente contendrá algo de OOCness. La historia atravesará tres períodos distintos, la mayoría de ellos transcurrirán en un futuro distante. Esta idea se me ocurrió mientras estaba ocupada contando el dinero de la caja fuerte. Quizás debería haber puesto más atención a eso ::gota de sudor::, pero mi mente suele tender a divagar. ¡ESPERO QUE LE DES UNA OPORTUNIDAD!¡POR FAVOR LEE Y REVIEW!(me estoy tomando algunas libertades con esta Historia...hay algunas dicrepancias entre mi versión y el anime.)¡Este prólogo es muy corto!   
  
  
  
Tócame intensamente  
  
Prólogo:La Primera Vez Que Te Amé  
  
  
Tokio, 1899  
  
  
  
"Shhh, cariño...todo esta bien,"Kenshin susurró suavemente, levantando la mano de su esposa hasta su boca y besándola tiernamente. "Aún estoy, estoy aquí."  
  
"K-Kenshin," ella babuceó con una voz cansada. "Tengo tanto frío..."  
  
"Kenji, ¿podrías traer algo de agua por favor?" Kenshin preguntó a su hijó que tenía la cara pálida.  
  
"Aa,"Kenji dijo, rapidamente poniendose de pie y dejando la debilmente iluminada habitación.  
  
"Kaoru,"Kenshin murmuró, inclinándose hacia delante para dar un beso en su frente. "Mi amor, quédate aquí conmigo..."  
  
"Aishiteru, Kenshin," Kaoru dijo tranquilamente. "Siempre."  
  
"Yo también te quiero," Kenshin respondió en un tono tranquilo. "Kaoru...no creo que pueda vivir...sin tí..."  
  
Kaoru alzó debilmente su mano, tocando la cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su cara. "Tú puedes...tú podrás, mi Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin se estremeció, girando su cabeza lentamente cuando lágimas bajaron por sus mejillas.  
  
"K-Kenshin...no puedo ver..."  
  
Kenshin kevantó su cabeza alarmándose, sus ojos se dirigieron a la cara con ojeras de su esposa. Sus ojos parecían esmaltados; la piel de un color anfermo, gris. Las gotas de sudor cubrieron su frente y empaparon su pelo oscuro.  
  
"¿Kaoru?" él dijo urgentemente, agarrando su mano firmemente. Su mano permaneció débil. "¿¡Kaoru!? Kenji, ¡ven rápidamente!"  
  
Su hijo entró de nuevo a la habitación, derramando el agua en el suelo. Sus ojos se ensancharon con miedo cuando vió la dolorida cara de su madre.  
  
"Madre," él susurró, cayendo de rodillas a su lado y tomando su mano libre.  
  
"Kenji," ella murmuró lentamente. "Kenji...te quiero...vive bien, mi hijo. Cuida de tu padre por mí..."  
  
"No mueras," él ordenó débilmente. "Onegai..."  
  
Kaoru le sonrió, una parte de su antigua bellleza volvió a su cara por un instante. "Nosotros estaremos juntos otra vez algún día..."  
  
"Madre..."  
  
"Os quiero a los dos," ella dijo antes de que su respiración se fuera al toser violentamente. Despues de un momento ella continuó con una voz afónica, "Dí a Yahiko...dile que le quiero...él fue el hermano que nunca tuve...a pesar de todo lo que nos peleabamos, creo que él sabe eso."  
  
"Él lo sabe," Kenshin aseguró suavemente.  
  
"Yo...os...quiero...a...ambos...por siempre..." Kaoru susurró, los ojos se cerraban lentamente."Promételo...siempre...Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin apretó su mano con más fuerza, dirigiendola a sus labios y dando otro beso suave en la palma. "Por siempre, Kaoru...lo prometo...¡por simpre!"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Bien ¡esto solo es el prólogo! ¡El próximo capítulo vendrá pronto!¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR REVIEW!!!!!  
  
-Midori^-^  
  
  
Notas de la traductora: ¿que os parece? es uno de mis fic favoritoa y me he puesto a traducirlo para que todo el mundo lo pudiera leer, espero que os gute!!!. Sobre el título el original es Touch me deeply algo asi como tocame profundamente pero he encontrdo más apropiado este. Ya sabeis opiniones!!!!^-^. 


	2. Capítulo Uno: La Segunda Vez Que Te Amé

Negación: Rurouni Kenshin no es mío. ¡No me demanden! ¡soy pobre! Esta es una historia solo para entretener y ¡de ninguna manera con carácter ofensivo!   
  
Advertencia: Esta hitoria es PG-13, pero los grados de los capítulos son variables.   
  
Grado: PG   
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Gracias a la gente que han puesto tantos reviews!¡Por favor seguir mandándolos! Esta es una historia muy A/U y posiblemente contendrá algo de OOCness. La historia atravesará tres periodos distintos, la mayoría de ellos transcurrirán en un futuro distante. Lo sé suena extraño, ¡pero me encantaría que le dierais una oportunidad!.  
  
~~denota cambios en el tiempo/perspectiva de los personajes  
  
** denota pensaminentos de personajes  
  
  
  
Tócame intensamente  
  
Capítulo 1:La segunda vez que amé  
  
  
  
Chicago, 2002  
  
  
  
El enjambre de policías se apresuró a rodear locamente el alto edificio en la oscuridad. El terrorista había sido arrinconado, pero el tenía trece rehénes en el edificio con él. Les había tomado semanas descubrir finalmente su próximo blanco, pero la emboscada había resultado un desastre. Ahora él tenía trece vidas inocentes en sus spicóticas manos. Sus amennazas no fueron tomadas a la ligera. Él había asesinado a personas inocentes antes y no dudaría en volverlo a hacer. Todas las decisiones que ellos habían tomado sobre como proceder habían sido hechas con extrema precaución.  
  
"Estamos pensando en enviar un equipo de rescate por la entrada de atrás," el capitán dijo al pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres. "Contaríamos con el elemanto sorpresa y quizas podamos salvar a los rehénes. Le mantendremos ocupado con la radio mientras unos pocos de vosotros entran a hurtadillas."  
  
"¿Piensa que eso es prudente, Capitán?" Kenshin Himura le preguntó dudoso, moviendose incómodo en su duro chaleco antibalas.  
  
"¿qué más propones que hagamos, Himura?" el capitán murmuró, mirándole con fríos ojos.  
  
"Bueno, podríamos intentar razonar con-"  
  
"Himura, creo que es bastante evidente que no va a liberar a los rehénes," el capitán interrumpió astutamente. "Él acaba de amenazar con empezar a matar uno de ellos cada hora si no cumplimos sus exigencias."  
  
"Tiene razón, Kenshin," Kaoru susurró desde detrás de él, poniendo una tranquilizante mano en su brazo. "Es la única manera."  
  
Kenshin suspiró, dandose la vuelta hacia la cara pálida de la mujer detrás de él. Hata en su uniforme negro, su prometida era la cosa más bonita que él había visto nunca.  
  
"Kaoru, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto," Kenshin dijo tranquilamente, poniéndose cerca. "Esto no está bien."  
  
"No podemos dejarle matar a esas personas," Kaoru afirmó tiernamente.  
  
"Lo se," Kenshin murmuró. "Esas personas me importan más que cualquier cosa, pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que él esta esperando que nosotros intentemos algo como esto. No terminará bien."  
  
"¡Himura!¡Kamiya! ¡¿Pensais que podríais interrumpir vuestra pequeña conversación y uniros al resto del grupo?!" el capitán ordenó impacientemente, con ojos intolerantes.  
  
"Perdone, Capitan," Kaoru dijo rápidamente, moviendose algunos metros lejos de Kenshin, para que no estubiera tentada a hablar con él.  
  
"Como iba diciendo" el capitán continuó. "nosotros enviaremos siete personas por la entrada de atrás. ¡Kamiya, Justess, Hunter, Wielen, Kling, Stevenson, pongansé los trajes correspondientes! ¡Saldréis en diez minutos!"  
  
Kenshin miró al alto capitán sorprendido. Él y Kaoru siempre habían formado equipo juntos.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" él preguntó a Kaoru en un susurro. "¿Porqué él me hace esperar aquí?"  
  
"No lo se," Kaoru contestó, mirando preocupada. "Él esta furioso probablemente."  
  
"¡Malditasea!" Kenshin murmuró. "Voy a hablar con él. Tú no vas a ir allí sola."  
  
"Kenshin, yo puedo defenderme por mi misma," Kaoru murmuró, parándole tomando amablemente su muñeca. "Tú deberías de saberlo. Nosotros estuvimos juntos en la academia. Yo puedo luchar tan bien como cualquier otra persona."  
  
"Pero-"  
  
"Kenshin, no-"  
  
"Kaoru, sé lo buena que eres," El interrumpió suavemente. "Me asombras...pero yo quiero estar allí para protegerte..."  
  
Levantando su mano con guante hasta su mejilla, Kaoru la acarició amablemente, permitiendose colocar un tierno beso en su boca. "Te quiero, Kenshin."  
  
"Yo también te quiero," él susurró, tomando su mano y besando sus dedos delicadamente. "Kaoru, no vayas allí sin mí..."  
  
"¡Kamiya!¡Cuatro minutos!¡¡Date prisa y prepárate!!"  
  
Kaoru se apartó de Kenshin bruscamente. "¡Si, Capitán!"  
  
"¡Capitán Trent!" Kenshin llamó, dirigiéndose a el lado del hombre alto. "Déjeme ir con ellos."  
  
Trent giró su cabeza rápidamente. "¡Si fueras allí,tu estaría tan pendiente en cuidar de Kamiya que no serías capaz de hacer tu trabajo!"  
  
"¡Señor, nunca me he entretenido en una misión!" Kenshin afirmó terminantemente. "Usted sabe eso. No dejo que las cosas me distraigan."  
  
Como Trent desechó el plan rapidamente, Kenshin miró a Kaoru. El casco en su cabeza era demasiado grande, haciendo parecer su cara pequeña detrás de el escudo de cristal que protegían sus ojos. Ella parecía tan minúscula comparada a los cuatro hombres y las dos mujeres más altas junto a ella.Él había consagrado su vida a protegerla. Ella tenía talento, ella era una valiente luchadora, pero él no podía evitar preocuparse. Él siempre se preocupaba por ella. El temor de que ella sería apartada de él bruscamente inundó su mente.  
  
Si él la hubiera dicho su temor, él estaba seguro de que ella se reiría. Así es como Kaoru era. Siempre alegre, siempre contenta. En sus ojos, ella no era un oficial de policía. Ella era la instructora de un equpo de kendo en el local YMCA los fines de semana. El papel parecía hecho a su medida. Ella era una maravillosa profesora. Los estudiantes la admiraban y la miraban como a una hermana mayor. Ella intentaba poner a salvo a la juventud de la a veces mortal ciudad encontrando formas creativas de desacerse de su frustración reprimida. Si muchos jóvenes hubieran tenido la misma oportunidad, el area que ellos patrullaban probablemente no estaría infectado de pandillas.  
  
Cuando el capitán terminó de trazar su plan Kenshin sintió el temor crecer en su estómago. Algo sobre la situación le hacía sentirse extrañamente incómodo.  
  
Cuando Kaoru y el grupo comenzaron a correr hacia el edificio, Kenshin hizo una loca carrera para alcanzarla. Él tomó su brazo, obligándola a parar mientras los demás le miraban confundidos.  
  
"Kenshin, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" ella exclamó, con una mirada sorprendida.  
  
"No vayas," él murmuró rápidamente. "quédate aquí conmigo."  
  
"Para, Kenshin," ella dijo seriamente, apartandose de su agarre. "Tengo que hacer esto, estás actuando extraño..."  
  
"Kaoru, tengo un mal presentimiento," el susurró. "Por favor creeme yo quiero salvar a esas personas tanto como tú, pero esto no esta bien. Ese hombre esta loco."  
  
"Esa es exactamente la razón por la cual nosotros tenemos que estar allí antes que termine la hora," Kaoru dijo tranquilamente, alejándose unos cuantos pasos cuando ella le dió una pequeña sonrisa. "Volveré bien"  
  
"¡Kaoru!"  
  
"¡Himura, perderás tu placa por esto!" el grito furioso de Trent detrás de él. "¿¡Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo!? ¡Vuelve aquí!"  
  
Cerrando sus ojos brevemente, Kenshin se dió la vuelta retirándose. El resto del grupo estaba esperándola al lado del edificio.  
  
"Lo siento, Capitán," Kenshin murmuró una vez había llegado al lado del hombre alto. "Perdóneme por decir esto, pero pienso que usted a tomado una decisión estúpida."  
  
"¿Cómo demonios-"  
  
Trent fue bruscamente interrumpido por una sonora voz de la radio en su mano. "Muy estúpido, Trent. No puedes esconderte de mí. Se que estas haciendo."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Trent preguntó al terrorista calmadamente. "Nosotros estamos trabajando con tus negociaciones."  
  
"¡Mentiroso!" la voz sonó fuerte desde la radio. "Este será mi gran final. Espero que estes orgulloso de tus decisiones...ahora ahora me llevaré conmigo veinte vidas en cambio de solo trece."  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron en alarma a esa declaración. **Oh, Dios, Kaoru...**  
  
El edificio explotó en un cegante resplandor blanco y naranja. Kenshin estaba corriendo entre las llamas y apartando escombros antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.  
  
**Kaoru, por favor que estés bien...Kaoru...**  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hay demasiados daños internos, señor Himura," el doctor dijo suavemente tres horas después. "Me temo que no podemos salvarla, hicimos todo lo que pudimos..."  
  
Kenshin asintió, apenas entendiendo de que el doctor había dicho. El había estado paseándose de un lado a otroel la iluminada sala de espera de el centro médico Loyola, su mente se inundaba con los recuerdos de los eventos de esa noche. Era como una pesadilla hecha realidad. Él había encontrado a Kaoru y otros dos cerca de la salida trasera del edificio. Él suponía que ellos estaban esperando una señal para actuar de los otros y la explosión los había empujado lejos del edificio con una despiadada, y aún así afortunada, fuerza. Si ella hubiera estado dentro del edificio, hubiera muerto instantaneamente.  
  
Su cara bajo el casco había sido cubierta de sangre. Kenshin había sentido su corazón a punto de pararse cuando se arrodilló a su lado, qutándola el casco rápidamente y revisando las heridas. Eran horribles; él había sido capaz de decir casi instantaneamente que ella había sufrido daños internos. Su brazo estaba roto también, vuelto en un extano ángulo detrás de ella.  
  
Kenshin la había tomado entre sus brazos con extremo cuidado y llevado hasta uno de los coches patrulla que estba cerca del edificio. Ignorando los gritos de pánico de sus compañeros policías, él la había dejado amablemente en el asiento trasero del coche y pisado el accelerador, rompiendo todas las reglas que el había jurado seguir para llevarla al hospital en apenas unos minutos.  
  
"¿Puedo verla?" preguntó al doctor después de unos instantes de silencio. "Necesito decir adios."  
  
El doctor asintió rápidamente. "Siguame."  
  
Kenshin sintió su corazón encogerse cuando observó a su amada, tumbada en la cama, co la cara pálida y magullada.  
  
"Les dejaré a solas," el doctor dijo en una silenciosa voz, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.  
  
Kenshin se movió hasta el borde de la cama, hundiéndose en la silla al lado e inclinándo su cabeza. **Kaoru...**  
  
"K...Kenshin..."  
  
Sus ojos se dirigieron a su cara en sorpresa. "¿Kaoru? Oh mi Dios...estás despierta..."  
  
"Creo...que...que estoy agonizando, ¿no es asi?" ella preguntó, mirádole fijamente aunque con la mirada entre abierta.  
  
"Kaoru," él susurró, tomando su mano. "Oh, Dios..."  
  
"Debería...haberte escuchado...Kenshin," ella dijo lentamente con esfuerzo, en una respiración. "Tú intentaste avisarme..."  
>br> negando con la cabeza rapidamente, Kenshin extendiendo su mano para tocar su cara. "No...no..."  
  
"Lo seinto," ella murmuró, "lo seinto tanto...yo...quería amarte...por siempre...y ahora...no podré volver a ver tu cara..."  
  
Kenshin sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando miró a su estropeada cara. Él las apartó con el torso de su mano, decidido a no dejarla ver su angustia.  
  
"Kaoru," él dijo suavemente, poniendo un mechón de pelo negro detrás de su oreja. "No me dejes...por favor..."  
  
"Kenshin...siento...que no puedo seguir..."  
  
Kenshin cerró sus ojos apretándolos, lágrimas escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos y bajaron lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas. "No...no puedo perderte..."  
  
"Kenshin...siempre estaré contigo," Kaoru dijo lentamente, su cara expresaba sufrimiento.  
  
"No...puedo...resistir...más..."  
  
"¡Kaoru!"  
  
"Kenshin, prométeme algo" Kaoru murmuró con un último esfuerzo.  
  
"¡Lo que sea!" él dijo, tomando su mano entre las suyas y llevándolas a sus temblorosos labios.  
  
"Promete...que estaremos juntos otra vez algún día...promete... que tú me encontrarás...en otra vida...y que seremos felices...nosotros seremos finalmente felices..."  
  
"Por supuesto,"él susurró apretando su mano suavemente. "Por supuesto, mi amor. Te encontraré..."  
  
"Promete..."  
  
"No importa cunato tiempo pase, no importa como de lejos tenga que ir," Kenshin aseguró tiernamente. "Mi alma siempre te encontrará..."  
  
"Siempre," ella susurró. "Kenshin...nunca lo olvides..."  
  
"no lo haré,"El dijo rápidamente, incapaz de parar el sollozo de su garganta.  
  
"Kenshin...la luna nunca canbiaba cuando estaba contigo...estaba siempre llena y brillante...veía la luna y las estrellas en tus ojos...me inundaban con...tanta felicidad..."  
  
"Kaoru, te quiero..."  
  
"...yo también te quiero, Kenshin," ella susurró, los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar. "Recuerda nuestra canción...cuando tu corazón la oiga...piensa en..."  
  
Su voz se fue y toda expresión de su cara, su mano inerte en su desesperado agarre. El costante bip del monitor del corazón detrás de su cama sonó sordo en sus oídos mientras sus ojos se dirigieron a su pacífica cara.  
  
"Kaoru," él dijo débilmente, inclinando su cabeza. "¡Kaoru!¡¡¡¡KAORU!!!!"  
  
  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vale, por favor ¡decirme que pensais!¡¡NECESITO REVIEWS!!¡DADME UNA OPINIÓN DE RESPUESTA, POR FAVOR!¡Gracias por leerlo!  
  
Susan, esa última parte era para tí.¡Desearía que fuera lo que estabas pensando!  
  
~Midori^_^   
  
Notas de la traductora: Hola!!!!!!! que tal va todo? muchas, muchas, muuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews!!! me alegra saber que les esta gustando^^.Y muuuuuuchas gracias a Midori por dejarme traducirlo ya sabes si crees que no he expresado correctamente algo solo hácmelo saber. Este capítulo me ha costado mucho trabajo (no estoy acostumbrada a capítulos tan largos) pero cuando leo sus comentarios es gratificante. He tenido algunos problemas y se ha retrasado por que he tenido que pelear (literalmente) para que saliera hoy espero que os guste el resultado. Seguramente pronto veais la continuación de mi otro fic Simpre Tú que ya le queda poco y esta muy bien asi que darle ánimos!!! (publicidad^^). Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!! 


End file.
